Libertad
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Diego/OC/Soto. Si las pesadillas habían vuelto a aparecer... acaso significaban que aquel terrible dientes de sable no había muerto como se lo había supuesto todos esos años? Que podía hacer si regresaba y trataba de reclamar lo que siempre había declarado como de su propiedad? Yaoi/M-preg
1. Memorias

**LIBERTAD**

**CAP 1**

**"Memorias"**

**-Piensas estar observando el horizonte todo el día? Te aseguro que por mucho que lo sigas mirando, este no va a cambiar… sale el sol, se pone el sol… ya superalo…**

**Diego rodó los ojos intentando conservar la paciencia. A pesar de que sabía que su amigo Manfred no tenía malas intenciones, su intento de animarlo o de para variar, hacerlo mover del mismo sitio donde había estado estancado por tanto tiempo solamente comenzaba a irritarlo… y eso que él no era de carácter tan voluble como el enorme mamut! Quizás si se dejaba llevar a veces con Sid… pero quien no se desesperaba con este y sus tonterías?**

**En realidad eran muchas cosas las que estaban sucediendo y no se sentía ni siquiera con las fuerzas como para explicárselo al mamut, por muy amigos que fuesen. Especialmente ahora que el otro estaba concentrado en crías a su hiperactiva hija que era experta en causarles migrañas no solo a sus progenitores sino al resto de los que la rodeaban, como por ejemplo él cuando intentaba usarlo de consejero o alguna clase de confidente.**

**Él ya no era adolescente como para estar en esas cosas!**

**Y tal vez eso era parte del problema.**

**Últimamente había estado soñando con tiempos pasados, situaciones muy remotas que iban mucho mas allá del tiempo, a una edad en la que él fuese joven y terminase casi arrastrado a pertenece a una manada que no conocía y cuyo líder de inmediato lo había tomado para sí, forzándole a aceptar cada decisión y orden que este diera y convenciéndolo de que solamente su voz y su camino eran los correctos para todos los de su raza**

**Pero ya no podía mas**

**No creía continuar aguantando que la presencia de Soto se hiciese mas clara con el pasar de los días y que ahora tuviese miedo de cada sombra que parecía rugirle y gritarle que en realidad no había muerto, que estaba por ahí en alguna parte solamente esperando a recuperarse por completo para ir tras él y hacerle pagar por todos esos años en que tuviese que haber pasado penurias para completar su venganza contra los tres amigos.**

**Afortunadamente… y si es que algo así ocurría, Shira ya no estaba a su lado.**

**Habían pasado un buen tiempo juntos y había creído que podría haber realmente algo mas y que finalmente podría hacer una familia con ella pero… **

**Existían cosas que nunca se irían y que formaban parte de él. No podía engañarse. Incluso en la muerte aún le pertenecía a Soto y probablemente esa era mucho mejor venganza que simplemente hacer acto de presencia y matarlo con sus garras.**

**No tenía remedio**

**-Diego… otra vez estás soñado despierto…**

**-Si… soñando despierto- dijo de pronto el dientes de sable parpadeando para luego, ver de lado a su amigo- qué era lo que decías Manny?**

**-Que dejes de quemarte las pestañas observando el atardecer y regreses a casa- gruñó el elefante respirando profundo- que ya va acercándose la hora de la cena y no aprendimos a tolerar tus comidas caníbales solo para que las dejes ahí produciendo moscas… sabes que Ellie detesta que esas cosas estén rondando alrededor de donde duerme Morita…**

**-Si, claro… la carne y la cena, por supuesto…**

**Dijo el tigre tallándose la frente con las garras antes de darse la vuelta para seguir al mamut que comenzaba a avanzar con lentitud de regreso a la zona donde tenían su hogar en común; Diego avanzó con lentitud por detrás de su amigo pero aún así en su mente se mantenía con claridad el último sueño que había tenido, con Soto saltando sobre él desde una roca cercana y apretándole contra el suelo para luego mostrarle las imágenes de sus amigos destrozados por sus garras.**

**El dolor era insoportable en aquellos momentos y despertaba sudando y con el pelaje en punta**

**A ese paso, dejaría de dormir en absoluto**

**-Diego…**

**-Ya voy, ya voy- suspiró el felino antes de dar un último vistazo hacia atrás y luego, continuar su camino hasta divisar las luces de las fogatas producidas por el perezoso**

**Quizas… si se esforzaba, esa noche no tendría que soñar mas con él.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**En alguna parte de aquella zona, en el ingreso al territorio donde vivían tantos animales en conjunto una sombra se deslizaba por debajo de los árboles y las rocas con un pensamiento fijo y el brillo de los ojos dejando ver la decisión en obtener aquello que se le había ordenado**

**Aunque en parte, la decisión de tomar aquella misión venía causada por otros asuntos**

**"Ve por él… quiero saber donde vive, quién está a su lado y cuáles son sus puntos débiles porque es seguro, que ahora los tenga"**

**Por supuesto. Los dientes de sable no se suponía que tuvieran estos pero ahora que el felino tenía familia seguramente ya se había fabricado de varios puntos de fractura que con facilidad podrían hacer tronar uno por uno hasta dejarlo completamente desprotegido; o al menos esa era la idea que tenía la criatura que le había enviado por delante para revisar el terreno y comenzar a aprender los habitos de vida de todos aquellos**

**Pero en realidad sus intenciones eran muy, muy distintas**

**Quería volver a verlo. Quería asegurarse de que en verdad se encontrase bien y que aquellos rumores que hubiese escuchado hacia tiempo no fueran solo eso.**

**Que el tigre dientes de sable de pelaje dorado había abierto su corazón, había ganado su libertad y que finalmente tenía una familia a la cuál le importaba y que les importaba; que era feliz e incluso sonreía y hacía bromas o jugaba con otros a pesar de conservar aquel fiero orgullo que lo había caracterizado como uno de los mejores cazadores que la manada hubiese haber podido dar jamás en todos sus años de unidad.**

**Que había logrado… hacer amigos**

**Que todos eran capaces de dar la vida por los demás y que había aprendido la importancia de confiar.**

**Tantas cosas…**

**La figura se detuvo y sonrió un poco, descansando el cuerpo unos momentos sobre una roca cercana intentando figurarse en qué sitio de aquel pequeño paraíso podía encontrarse el otro felino… cuando su oreja se movió al detectar un sonido extraño y apenas había tenido tiempo de voltear cuando una sombra muchísimo mas grande le había cubierto, sin darle tiempo ni siquiera de gritar o de quejarse al respecto.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. La llegada

**LIBERTAD**

**CAP 2**

**"La llegada"**

**La noche se dejaba ver inquieta sobre aquellas tierras, donde un clima en calma y silencioso no permitía que los animales descansasen como les gustaría. Todo lo contrario, parecía que mientras mas a salvo pareciera todo en realidad significaba que estaban en mayores problemas que nunca; Diego se removía en su mismo lugar una y otra vez, gruñendo por lo bajo y preguntándose que era aquella sensación que incomodidad que lo mantenía con la piel erizada**

**Suspiró con fastidio y cansancio para luego levantar la cabeza y observar a la familia de mamuts que dormía cerca de él**

**Hizo una pequeña mueca antes de levantar el cuerpo y estirarse con suavidad, agitando un poco el cuerpo para desperezarse y luego, volvió a voltear a ver a sus amigos sonriendo un poco**

**No podía decir que no los envidiaba en cierta forma ya que de poco en poco, se había dado cuenta de que al menos en lo que a su destino dictaba, solo le esperaba quedarse solo y esperar una muerte tal vez pronta pero rodeada de aquellos que lo querían; para variar no era un mal pensamiento a futuro tomando en cuenta que siempre se había visto a si mismo falleciendo durante alguna cacería o a manos de los humanos**

**Su expresión volvió a ser seria para luego, bajar la cabeza**

**Nuevamente estaba ahí aquella sensación irritante. Ese sentimiento y molestia acerca de que tal vez Soto se encontraba cerca y vigilándolo y no muerto como había creído de un inicio; ahora se maldecía por no haber ido hasta su cuerpo para asegurarse de que había dejado de respirar, se había dejado llevar por el temor de verle abrir los ojos y a último momento aquel día simplemente se había retirado para tratar de alcanzar a sus nuevos amigos**

**Gruñó para si mismo antes de voltear a ver hacia donde el perezoso se colgaba casi de cabeza al lado de las zarigüeyas, solo por encontrar una mejor posición para dormir**

**-Argh… comienzo a parecerme a ti…**

**Murmuró para sí mismo rodando los ojos antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse del grupo**

**Como tantos otros días, en esos momentos era donde mas necesitaba alejarse de los demás y tratar de calmarse o encontrar una manera de seguir adelante sin ver hacia atrás. No era que no agradeciera los esfuerzos de Manfred pero… era evidente que su fuerte no era precisamente el ayudar a los demás con los animos aunque por otro lado, su esposa se encargaba de dar ese equilibrio del que carecía el mamut de mayor tamaño**

**Lástima que en realidad no se sintiera de animo como para compartirle todavía aquel secreto a ninguno de sus amigos**

**-Si quieres te puedo acompañar…**

**-Ahhh!**

**No había tenido ni idea de en qué momento había sucedido que ya tenía al perezoso con expresión adormilada y una sonrisa tonta, parado a su lado y rascándose el estómago; el pelaje del dientes de sable aún se encontraba erizado con suavidad pero intentaba recomponer la respiración, agradeciendo la lentitud mental de su amigo que continuaba semi dormido y con aquella expresión de encontrarse mas en el mundo de los sueños que en la realidad**

**Sin embargo…**

**-Te lo agradezco Sid, pero temiendo un posible accidente mas para tu desgracia que para la mía, te recomendaría que regresaras a tu roca**

**Dijo con suavidad el felino mientras que el otro se estiraba y hacia tronar su cuello de tal forma, que el dientes de sable cerró un ojo adolorido**

**-En verdad no te lastima hacer eso?**

**-Ni siquiera un poquis- respondió el animal sonriendo con languidez mientras su cuello continuaba torcido de lado, haciendo que Diego cerrase un ojo de pura reacción- entonces… porqué no has podido dormir en toda la semana?... todavía tienes pesadillas?**

**-Pero… qué…?**

**El felino de ojos verdes no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo hacía pero aquel perezoso de alguna forma siempre se las ingeniaba para saberlo todo por debajo de sus tonterías habituales; a veces no estaba muy seguro de si aquello era parte de su carácter distraído o lo hacía a propósito**

**-Cómo demonios es que tú…?**

**-Ay, eso no importa… yaaawn!- Sid bostezó con fuerza antes de dejarse caer de lado sobre el cuerpo del dientes de sable que emitió un leve quejido por el repentino peso sobre su cuerpo, observándole con un falso aire irritado- el caso es… que porqué no tratas de hablarlo con nosotros?... podríamos ayudarte!**

**-Gracias, pero no es algo que me sienta mentalmente preparado para compartir, especialmente sabiendo que en tu caso, es como sentarse en medio de la manada y buscar un grupo de apoyo**

**Gruñó con suavidad el dientes de sable para luego, hacer un movimiento brusco que provocó que el perezoso saltase para luego, caer al suelo de frente con expresión de sorpresa**

**-En estos momentos, solo necesito ir a caminar un momento… podrías al menos ser tan amable de hacer silencio para que Manny no se entere de que me fui otra vez?**

**Diego volteó a ver al otro… y entonces una enorme gota de sudor brotó de su nuca al ver a su amigo durmiendo; y al siguiente minuto sin levantar la cabeza hundida del suelo, este levantó un pulgar a lo que el felino de piel dorada rodó los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreir un poco**

**-Gracias Sid… aunque no lo creas, lo aprecio**

**-Fgasdd… zzzzzzzzzzzz**

**El tigre dientes de sable rió un poco por lo bajo para luego, continuar su plan inicial de retirarse a pensar mejor las cosas y quizá encontrar un poco de paz**

**No fue difícil encaminarse hacia uno de sus sitios favoritos para observar el valle nuevo donde vivían. Extrañaba su viejo hogar del otro lado del mundo pero aquel sitio tampoco estaba tan mal, era aún mas amplio y la variedad de animales que le eran tanto de vecinos… como de alimento, era mas grande; se dejó caer sobre el borde de un gran roca desde la cuál podía ver una gran parte del territorio y apoyó la cabeza entre las patas**

**A pesar de las mejoras… aún había cosas que no cambiaban y que hacía que su presencia entre sus amigos fuese algo incómodo**

**No era que antes los demás animales no lo molestasen por tratarse de un depredador viviendo entre ellos… pero desde aquel año en que al grupo se uniese la manada del Gran Gris, la presión que sentía por ser quien era se había incrementado y había sido una de las principales razones por las que había tratado de irse en primer lugar, aunque nunca lo confesase**

**Aquel gigantesco mamut que parecía doblar en tamaño a Manfred ya le había dado ver amenazas silenciosas a la lejanía sobre lo que le haría donde lo atrapase a solas o en cacería y estaba seguro que de encontrárselo sin sus amigos cerca, no sobreviviría para contarlo**

**No lo culpaba por su preocupación ya que era el encargado de su propia manada pero…**

**Un enorme barrito corrió a través de aquel valle haciendo que el dientes de sable levantase las orejas de golpe, sorprendido por completo al percibir el sonido del animal en el cuál se encontraba pensando; pero no era eso lo que mas lo alarmaba sino que aquello significaba que estaba a punto de atacar a alguien y si eso era así, solo quería decir que había un peligro que acababa de descubrir y que si era importante, él mismo tendría que alertar a sus amigos**

**Se enderezó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hasta aquel lugar donde podía observar a la enorme manada de mamuts haciendo cerco para evitar que quien fuera que les hubiese atacado, escapase de forma que quedara encerrado para que el Gran Gris se hiciera cargo de él; no era que estuviera en contra de la protección de los demás pero a veces no estaba tan seguro de que tan bueno era el sistema de masacre de aquel sujeto**

**Esta vez, fue un rugido lo que le hizo erizarse así como el sonido de un golpe pesado al dar un cuerpo contra la pared de roca donde le habían esquinado, en la base de un precipicio.**

**Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.**

**No podía ser… no podía ser él… no, era imposible…**

**Se apretujó entre las patas de aquellos mamíferos que hicieron un ruido de sorpresa al sentir al animal pequeño que se movía entre ellos y fue hasta que Diego pudo tener un mejor vistazo del escenario que confirmó sus sospechas**

**De frente al enorme mamut y con muestras de realmente estar pasándolo mal se encontraba uno de sus viejos compañeros de manada**

**Era casi como estar en un extraño sueño donde toda la irrealidad parecía moverse en ondas enfrente suyo… primero las pesadillas… y luego aquello?**

**Los ojos de ambos felinos se encontraron en un segundo donde el miedo de ambos pareció chocar con fuerza… **

**-Silver Tusk?**

**Esta vez fue el ojo gélido del Gran Gris el que se clavó en Diego… y entonces verdaderamente se lamentó de no tener a sus amigos cerca para poder escapar de aquello**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Muchisisimas gracias por leer esta historia... de todo corazón, agradezco que hayan pasado por aquí!

REVIEWS

Kina-asper

Muchacha! No saber el gran honor que siento que te pases a darle una miradita a esta pequeña historia que se había perdido... en serio, me ha hecho MUY feliz! Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, mil gracias por tu review!


	3. Orgullo Protegido

**LIBERTAD**

** .**

**CAP 3**

**"Orgullo Protegido"**

** .**

** .**

** .**

**Los ojos grises de aquel felino se abrieron con sorpresa ante la voz de quien de igual forma, parecía haberse quedado congelado en algún momento del tiempo, en donde un gran número de tigres de diversas formas y tamaños siguiesen ciegamente al líder que comandaba cada una de sus vidas; Diego parecía levemente paralizado y mareado por ese golpe de pasado, sin estar muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, si acaso moviendo una de sus patas delanteras levemente en retroceso, algo que jamás había hecho antes.**

**Al menos… no con el otro.**

**Y sin embargo la mirada del segundo depredador pareció brillar con algo parecido a la emoción, inclinándose para moverse hacia delante y en dirección al otro… hasta que un fuerte golpe en el suelo, producto de la pisada de peso del gigantesco mamut gris le hizo retroceder con precaución, volviendo a abrir enormemente los ojos con expresión de alarma**

**Un mamut gigante atacando… nunca era bueno**

**-Tú lo conoces**

**No era una pregunta, era una afirmación**

**El suelo tembló y vibró ante el movimiento de las enormes patas del resto de la manada de enormes elefantes lanudos que parecían irritados ante la nueva presencia y el hecho de que parecían confirmarse las sospechas del animal de mayor edad; decenas de miradas acusadoras llovieron sobre el felino de pelaje dorado medio que apretó los dientes durante unos segundos, entornando los ojos y tratando de mantenerse alejado de cualquier pisada quizá no tan "accidental"**

**Por supuesto… cualquier excusa era buena y esa también valdría**

**El Gran Gris dejó salir un sonido profundo y ondeó la gruesa trompa con irritación en dirección de Diego, que nuevamente tensó el cuerpo ante lo que vendría**

**-Yo lo dije… lo advertí desde hace tiempo- soltó con su tono de voz profunda, anciana y peligrosa- eras una amenaza para todos nosotros y ahora están llegando mas de los de tu clase!**

**Diversos barritos resonaron en aquella pared de roca y hielo que se alzaba, como juez y verdugo cortando salida al recién llegado que sudaba frío y mantenía pegado el cuerpo contra lo que le aprisionaba sin dejarle escape**

**-Yo no le he traído!**

**Exclamó Diego en un intento de defenderse a pesar de que sabía de que era inútil: ese maldito vejestorio estaba decidido a encontrar el momento oportuno para eliminarle**

**-No he atacado a nadie, yo acabo de llegar!**

**La voz del segundo dientes de sable subió por sobre los gruñidos y reclamos del resto de mamuts, solo provocando que la enorme mole principal del líder de aquella manada se girase hacia este, acercándose peligrosamente como si estuviese a punto de aplastarlo**

**-No aceptamos depredadores en estos territorios…- dijo con frialdad aquel sujeto, moviéndose de forma cada vez mas peligrosamente cerca del felino que emitió un chillido de advertencia y pegó aún mas su cuerpo contra el muro a su espalda; después de todo… que era un dientes de sable contra una horda de gigantes fúricos?- no arriesgamos la vida de los nuestros y las protegemos por encima de todo!**

**-SI!**

**Exclamaron los demás**

**Ni siquiera lo había pensado, el tigre de ojos verdes no comprendía ni siquiera un poco como era que el otro se había aparecido o como se las había arreglado para llegar hasta ese lugar, pero algo muy profundo, ese instinto que tenían de protección en su antigua manada le empujó a correr por entre las piernas de los mamut presentes, terminando casi de frente al otro que había entornado los ojos y mostrado los dientes, dispuesto a defender su vida para luego, cambiarla a una de sorpresa por la intervención de Diego**

**-Ha dicho que no ha matado a nadie y tampoco ha dicho que vaya a quedarse…- se quejó el de ojos verdes alzando la voz mientras intentaba ser escuchado- no hay motivo para asesinarle!**

**La expresión del tigre ya no solo era de molestia sino de total preocupación. Pesadillas… sueños de Soto recuperándole y arrastrándole a la desesperación… y ahora un miembro de su extinta manada mientras estaban a punto de ser pisoteados hasta dejar menos que masas de carne en el frío suelo de aquel valle**

**En verdad, que no tenía ni idea de como había terminado en eso**

**-Lo defiendes porque son de la misma escoria**

**La voz atronadora del Gran Gris volvió a flotar por encima de la del resto, agudizando sus finos ojos gris claro sobre los cuerpos pequeños de ambos felinos que ahora los juntaban como si con ello, pudiesen sobrevivir de alguna manera**

**-Pero no habrá mas como tú…- volvió a razonar aquel mamut con firmeza, como si llegar a aquella resolución le produjese un gran placer; Diego dejó salir un gruñido bajo intentando ver por entre el gran número de patas del grueso de grandes robles alguna salida, cualquier hueco por donde pudiesen escapar- ni siquiera tú deberías de haber pasado tanto tiempo en este sitio… voy a acabar con tus asesinatos en estas tierras y los que estabas por traer**

**Sentenció alzando la cabeza y al mismo tiempo, levantando una enorme pata para acercarse y probablemente encavarlos contra la pared del acantilado**

**Ambos tigres rugieron con fuerza sin pensarlo… y antes de darse cuenta, Diego se encontraba debajo del cuerpo del tigre de mayor tamaño y de pelaje casi dorado, que le había empujado al suelo y ahora elevado sobre este parecía tratar de cubrir el golpe que les vendría encima**

**El dientes de sable erizó el pelaje y un torrente de recuerdos azotó con fuerza su mirada y su rostro, que ahora palidecía**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FLASH BACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-Si yo te ordeno que te quedes a resguardo… TE QUEDAS A RESGUARDO!**

**La garra de Soto siempre firme, había dolido y le había provocado un gran sangrado en el rostro pero no por ello la mirada de Diego era menos desafiante aunque con los largos colmillos del pesado líder de aquella manada cerca de su yugular, no tenía mas opción que permanecer en el suelo, bufando por lo bajo pero sin enderezarse a pesar de la gran humillación por la que pasaba en aquellos momentos**

**El resto de tigres de sable (que en aquel entonces, era mucho mayor al que hubiera presentado al conocer a Manfred y al resto) tan solo observaban en silencio, algunos disfrutando del espectáculo con diversión y crueles risas bajas, otros con indiferencia, unos pocos mas con lástima y solo uno con preocupación y tristeza**

**Quien llevaba el control de todos ellos dejó de gruñir por encima del cuello de Diego que movió un poco las orejas para después, apretar los dientes al sentir el rápido mordisco por un lado de su cuello, provocándole sacar las garras y clavarlas contra la nieve debajo suyo esperando no haber sido visto**

**-Hmmm…**

**Soto gruño por lo bajo y se alejó apenas, comenzando a andar en círculos alrededor del felino aún recostado en el suelo y sin intenciones de levantarse, aún con mirada molesta que rivalizaba con la de quien le rodeaba**

**-Eres muy fuerte, Diego…- musitó Soto observándole de reojo, repentinamente con satisfacción al ver que no era desafiado por el otro macho que podía verse, hervía en rabia- y muy inteligente también… eres mi segundo al mando y me siento bastante orgulloso de ello, definitivamente**

**Su voz se iba volviendo de poco en poco un murmullo pero aquello solo inquieto a algunos de los presentes que se removieron incómodos y apartaron la mirada**

**-Y es por ello… que te elegí como mi pareja**

**Dijo firmemente para provocar una nueva brisa de risas susurrantes que fueron recibidas con un rugido bajo de advertencia por parte del líder, acallándoles de inmediato**

**-Ninguna hembra hasta ahora, rivaliza con lo que tienes en completo- continuó diciendo el líder una vez silenciados los demás- has acabado con mas hombres de lo que siquiera Oscar o Matthew han logrado…**

**-Pero nuestros números tampoco son tan malos**

**Se quejó un tigre de sable cuyo pelaje tiraba a negro mientras que el segundo aludido, de rostro mas alargado asintió brevemente con algo de pereza**

**-SILENCIO!**

**Rugió Soto haciendo agachar las orejas de quien había reclamado que a pesar de todo, mantuvo una expresión incómoda**

**-Es verdad… son buenos pero Diego, es aún mejor…**

**De nuevo se acercó al tigre en el suelo para levantarle el rostro de la barbilla y que sus miradas verdes chocasen, aún con el desafío impreso en cada destello verde de la mirada de Diego; Soto sonrió de lado, entornando los ojos con agrado para después, dejar salir un ronroneo bastante bajo pero que solo hizo erizar el pelaje de quien estaba bajo su dominio**

**-Y es por eso… que debo de cuidarlo mas que a los demás…**

**Susurró finalmente soltándole a lo que Diego apartó la cabeza mas no la mirada molesta**

**-Si corres peligro, los miembros de la manada de rodearán y protegerán para que no mueras- dijo dándole la espalda y andando para alejarse un poco mientras que finalmente el de pelaje dorado se enderezaba un poco por la parte frontal del cuerpo- no importa que mueran, tu debes de sobrevivir**

**-Pero so soy tan fuerte, me basto bastante bien yo solo para hacerlo!**

**Rugió Diego con el orgullo herido mientras que sus garras volvían a dejar sendas marcas en la nieve**

**-Puedo defenderme sin necesidad de un montón de inútiles entorpeciendo mi trabajo en la cacería!**

**-He dicho que si yo lo ordeno, ellos van a protegerte!- rugió de vuelta Soto terminando a gran velocidad de nuevo delante del otro tigre, que apenas y tuvo tiempo de abrir los ojos antes de terminar nuevamente en el suelo, sintiendo el dolor de su costado al caer de forma violenta contra la dura superficie del hielo**

**Le daba igual lo que Soto dijera, la mayoría del tiempo terminaba mas malherido por sus intentos de forzarle y dominarle, incluso en el apareamiento que por cualquier chusco que se llevaran no solo en la cacería sino en sus batallas por territorio contra los humanos; sin embargo, el verle alzar la garra para una nueva tanda de castigo no era lo que deseaba y menos en aquellos momentos por lo que muy a su pesar agachó las orejas y tensó el cuerpo, aguardando mas aún manteniendo su expresión de irritante desafío**

**Soto pareció pensarlo un poco mejor para después, darle un par de palmadas en la mejilla**

**-Ese carácter luchador tuyo me gusta… pero deja de hacerlo contra mí…**

**Murmuró para acto seguido pasarle la lengua por la mejilla, volviendo a gruñir el dientes de sable de pelaje claro pero ya sin oponerse**

**-Me preocupo por ti Diego… no te cuesta ser agradecido…**

**Dijo Soto finalmente retirándose y dándole la espalda a este, alejándose y siendo seguido por la mayor parte de la manada que le dirigían miradas que iban desde el fastidio por la posición que ostentaba aquel hasta la burla**

**El de ojos verdes continuó en el suelo unos momentos mas, recuperándose del dolor de su costado para luego, sentir como con cuidado otro cuerpo le daba apoyo lateral, tratando de enderezarlo sin lastimarle y permitiéndole apoyarse en las patas**

**-Deberías hacerle caso, entiendo tu molestia pero no vale la pena que termines de esta forma, solo por hacerlo enfadar**

**Los ojos grises del tigre que le había servido de soporte y que no se despegaba de su lado, mostraban una profunda preocupación si embargo, recibiendo un gruñido aún mas hastiado por parte de Diego**

**-Tusk tiene razón…**

**Un segundo dientes de sable de tamaño menor, mas delgado y con algunas franjas marrón que parecían vetearlo junto con una espesa melena, dejó escucharse acercándose con cuidado del otro lado a quien se iba recuperando de poco en poco**

**-Sé que no somos tan fuertes como tu, pero la manada depende de los que nazcan después de nosotros y nuestro trabajo es cuidar de ti- dijo- y Soto cada vez es menos paciente. Vas a terminar de hacerte daño de verdad**

**Añadió severo el tigre menor mientras que el de ojos grises le veía con gesto aburrido, los parpados a la mitad de sus ojos**

**-Fred… no ayudas con eso…**

**-Ni siquiera un poco**

**Replicó Diego empujando violentamente a quien le había ayudado, que solo retrocedió apenas para luego, comenzar a caminar al lado del dorado apenas un poco por detrás de su costado**

**-No soy una débil nenita que requiera de que lo protejan…**

**-Y todos somos mas que conscientes de eso Diego- se rió a desgana su compañero de caminata mientras que el mas pequeño, retozaba intentando alcanzarlos- pero esas son las órdenes… además… es verdad, eres el mejor de nosotros, tú mas que nadie debe de sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que se nos presente…**

**-Por qué? Porque Soto espera que ponga a criar como cualquier hembra y le de un montón de cachorros cada temporada hasta que hagamos una mejor manada y nos comamos a los más débiles?- gruñó amenazante el de ojos verdes mas sin embargo, los dos que lo acompañaban no se veían asustados por ello- no soy solo una bolsa para dar crías ni quiero hacerlo- aseguró con tono golpeado, siguiendo a pocos metros por detrás al resto de la manada- yo soy poderoso y el resto de la manada tiene sus habilidades también. Todos vemos por cada uno y si nadie es capaz de sobrevivir, ni siquiera yo entonces somos desechables**

**Mostró los dientes con rabia**

**-Pero yo demostraré mi propia fuerza- añadió alzando orgullosamente la cabeza- no los necesito ni a ustedes ni a nadie**

**-Claro Diego… sabemos lo fuerte que eres…**

**Silver Tusk sonrió muy apenas de lado, observando divertido al de menor tamaño que solo volvió a mostrarle los dientes, con algo menos de agresividad**

**Después de todo… solo cumplían órdenes. Lo protegían puesto que la muerte que Soto podía provocarles en comparación con su fallecimiento en batalla era menor… y sin embargo… como le irritaba…**

**Y le irritaba aún mas…**

**Esos dos idiotas. Sabía que no lo protegían solo por Soto…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN DEL FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Y ahora… la situación se repetía sin embargo, el peligro era mucho mayor y mas tangible que nunca. **

**No importaba que tanto el dientes de sable de piel dorada se colocase por encima, no iba a importar que pusiese toda su fuerza en defenderle a pesar de la inexistencia ya de Soto… ninguno podía resistir por su cuenta el peso completo de un mamut que por mucho, pasaba en tamaño y peso a su amigo Manfred (y no que este precisamente, pudiese ser peso pluma en comparación y no les pudiese provocar un daño igual si les caía encima por accidente)**

**Pero aún así, la muerte que les ensombrecía en aquel momento, no era ninguna deseable**

**-NO SEAS IMBÉCIL, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!**

**Rugió Diego sin pensar tratando de enderezarse y empujar el cuerpo de encima suyo mas percibiendo como el otro clavaba las garras contra el suelo, para impedirle enderezarse**

**-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE MATEN!**

**Replicó en esos pocos segundos el de ojos grises, no por que en verdad lo creyese sino por que aún sentía la ligera y estúpida esperanza de lograr empujar a tiempo a quien debían de proteger con su vida, antes de ser aplastados**

**Un sacrificio a cambio de la vida del otro**

**Esa era la regla**

**Y sin embargo, cuando la enorme pata del mamut ya comenzaba a empujarles y algunos huesos comenzaban a tronar ante el pánico del dientes de sable de ojos verdes… esta fue alzada de mala manera, provocando el barrito de trompa agudo del Gran Gris, que abrió los ojos desorbitados ante tamaña falta de respeto por parte de un mamut menos, de pelaje grueso y marrón que con un colmillo le había detenido de terminar con su trabajo**

**-Vamos a ver…**

**La voz de Manfred era tan burlona y altanera como siempre sin embargo, con un brillo peligroso y realmente fúrico en el tono de su voz**

**-A que se debe esta masacre y por qué nadie me ha informado de ella?**

**Dijo duramente**

**Por detrás de una de las patas traseras del mamut lanudo, Sid se asomaba con gesto de pánico y preocupación… y por una vez, el dientes de sable no pudo estar mas agradecido en silencio e internamente, por la aparición de sus amigos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUERIDOS LECTORES!_

_Lo sé, los he tenido MORTALMENTE abandonados y no ha sido a propósito... maldita universidad. Pero sin embargo aquí sigo y como siempre digo, de una forma u otra, llueva, truene, relampagueé o caiga nieve... actualizaré los fics tarde que temprano!_

_Y aqui esta el primero en ser actualizado, justo el 1 de Enero de 2017 YUPI!_

Gracias principales a Hana-Kitzu, que me envió review justo en año nuevo... y de alguna forma, despertó a la musa dormitada e hibernada... mil gracias! espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo, mas larguito que los otros ;)

De igual forma, un enorme GRACIAS a mi querida Kina-Asper... Diego también es mi personaje favorito! aún no veo la película 5 pero dado a que esto se ha convertido en un AU gigantesco, espero que de todas formas sea de tu agrado

Finalmente, mil gracias a Jezebeth que le ha gustado la historia... linda, espero que continúe siendo de tu agrado así como este capítulo nuevo. De poco en poco, tendremos mas cosas del pasado de Diego con Soto, algo de ejem Raep y esas cosas y como fue que Diego terminó despidiéndose de Shira (no es que me caiga mal, digo, es linda y todo... ok no, me cae mal por que arruina mis aires yaoi nacidos desde la primer película JAJAJAJA)

Un enorme saludo a todas ustedes... Y MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A ESTE FIC!

~Ayumi Von Tesla


End file.
